Krixx and his Demons
Category:Stories Category:Krixx Krixx and his Demons :- ''by Krixx Shadowstride BOOM! The thunder sounded like a thousand tauren stomping on the roof of the inn. Krixx looked up, and pulled his cap down, obviously annoyed. Krixx hated thunderstorms. He was back in the Gallow's End Tavern, yet again, but this time he was not writing. He was thinking, thinking slowly. Methodically. Weighing his options as the heavy storm continued to pound above him. "Master, what is troubling you, hmm?" his succubus, Domthea, asked. "Nothing..." he gave a faint smile, then continued, "..nothing except... my treachery. Not ssso much the treachery, but the consequences." "Of what treachery does my most excellent Master speak?" Domthea asked, in a voice of mocked concern. "Thiss!" he said, as he pulled out the glowing, blue shard. The very shard he'd been 'searching for' the last few days. Little did anyone know it had been found when he and Mutsu had killed the murlocs of Silverpine. His succubus' eyes grew in amazement. "Is that what Lilithia wanted? You're a devious man, Master! Most devious indeed!!" "Aren't I though? I do admit, I'm quite a bit more clever than I'm given credit for... ohhh so much more clever....I trusst you still have those ashes I gave you? The remains of the construct?" Krixx said, as he spun the shard on the tip of his index finger. "Well, yes. I thought you had forgotten about them..." she said, slipping a small, black vial from out of her chestpiece. Krixx glared, and took the vial hastily. "Good to ssee you hid it in the one place nobody would susspect. Well, rather, the one place nobody would ever dare check even if they suspected it. I yet again prove my clever....clever... cleverness. Yes." "What are you going to do to escape a grim battle? You don't want to draw attention to your schemes, and Lilithia could potentially kill you, however unlikely that may be. What will you do to protect yourself... and more importantly me?" His succubus demanded to know, giving Krixx a diabolical smile. "I intend to give her what she wantss. Well, sort of. Y'see, I intend to give her a fake. There'ss really no way to discern the different shards, not that I can see, and she probably doessn't really need the shard in the first place. If I'm to sstudy these things, I need more than two days. I need a few weekss at least. Then we can begin on OUR planss once again..." his voice trailed off as he continued to mutter under his breath about 'OUR' plans.... "Hmm, sounds like a particularly cunning plan, but I expect no more from my Master. You forget, however, about Errik von Whatever. He's still waiting for those samples that you... errm... Mutsu.... volunteered to retrieve from Silithus. What of those?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "The Late Lord Worm iss no concern of mine. We'll retrieve those samples as promised... I never turn down a good adventure into a land of killer insects, deadly diseases, and powerful magical beings, after all. That doess not, however, mean we won't keep the best samples for ourselves..." He gave a wicked grin to Domthea, the insanity in his eyes barely visible beneath the brim of his cap. "Well, that settles it. Let's head off to find Mutsu and then make for Silithus. Come on." she kicked his leg a bit, trying to get him to move. "Naahh.. I jusst want to eat a few candy bars. That's what I came here for, remember?" he replied, trying to take a seat. She lashed her whip, coiling it around his arm, and started to drag him along as she walked towards the door. "Nooo! I left my candy behind!"